Insubstantial Rumors
by Desideria Raven
Summary: Harry meets Draco in an unused classroom for some nighttime "activities", but something is holding him back.  RATED FOR MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY.


**Insubstantial Rumors**

**by: Desideria Raven**

_**Harry Potter**_** (c) J.K. Rowling**

**Warning: Graphic adult situations to occur. You have been warned.**

"Draco, we shouldn't…" Harry mumbled.

"Mmm… shouldn't doesn't mean we can't," Draco whispered back, his hands slowly moving over the dark haired boy's lean muscled chest and his mouth playing around the edge of one of Harry's ears.

"I don't know if I want this."

"But you've wanted this before…"

A small moan slipped past Harry's lips as Draco's long fingers brushed over his nipples. Harry leaned his head back, his eyes closed as the blond pulled his head back and continued running his hands over his naked torso. "I – I'm just… " Harry muttered, his thoughts turning hazy.

"Shh… don't think."

"But we should think about this before we do it."

"Mmm… no, thinking only makes things complicated."

"But – I – you…" Harry's thoughts were abruptly turned off when he felt a wet, warm tongue slide up his chest to his throat where it's owner started to suckle at his pulse point.

Harry's breath caught in his throat and his legs felt weak as he felt first pain as Draco bit down on the sensitive skin at his neck, then pleasure as he soothed it away with gentle caresses from his tongue. Draco's fingers all the while running up and down Harry's chest and sides, just light fleeting brushes that made Harry shiver as electric tingles swamped his senses. "Draco –" Harry's voice was barely a whisper, but the pleading tone caught Draco's attention.

"Yes?" he asked pausing in his ministrations.

Harry let out a long breath, "What are you doing to me?" he asked almost to himself.

"I would think that would be rather obvious," the blond answered smirking.

Harry glanced up at the pale-faced boy before him. The moonlight shining in through the windows of the unused classroom made his pale hair almost a bluish color and his skin almost silver; he looked ethereal. Harry ran a hand back through his dark hair and looked away from the tempting sight before him. "Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did you agree to meet me here if you didn't want to do this?"

"I do – I mean, I did – I don't know," he stammered, his face down turned.

A cool hand gently cupped his chin and raised his head until emerald eyes met silvery opalescent ones. "Why are you afraid? We've touched each other… we've kissed before."

"It's just…" He paused again, trying to look away, but Draco's firm hand held his chin in place.

"What? What is it, love?"

It was the 'love' bit that did him in. Harry spilled out his thoughts in a rush. "It's the guys on the quidditch team… they were talking about you. About what you've done… who you've done. They sounded so sure and I – I…"

"You think what they say is true?" Harry nodded slightly. "Harry, I can assure you, there has been nobody else since you. That first night in the owlry was enough to convince me that there would never be anybody else besides you. I'll admit that I was a bit… promiscuous before we met, but those days are over." Draco leaned in and pressed his lips against Harry's in a kiss so gentle, it felt like the touch of a butterfly.

Harry let out a sigh as Draco pulled back. "I'm sorry Draco. I just hear these things and can't help but wonder," he let his hands come to rest on Draco's slim hips.

"Trust me, Harry. You can always trust me. I would never do anything to hurt you." Draco caressed Harry's cheek with the back of his fingers, running his hand up and into his hair.

He cupped the back of Harry's head and pulled him forward into another kiss, this one not as gentle, more reassuring though, as though to say 'I'm not going anywhere'. He pressed his lean body more firmly against Harry's, who was backed up against a desk. They broke the kiss when the need for oxygen became overwhelming, both boys gasping for air. Draco looked up at Harry's glazed over eyes. Harry looked down at Draco, his mind made up. He would never let little rumors control his mind again. His hands, still on Draco's hips, pulled while his own hips thrust forward. Draco groaned at the friction and thrust back at Harry. "I'd say that right about now we're wearing entirely too much clothing, wouldn't you?" Draco asked before grinding against Harry again.

Harry let out a low moan and nodded his head, not trusting his voice at the moment. Draco's hands left Harry's skin as they set to work unbuckling his belt and snapping open his jeans. The denim disappeared from both boys' legs before you could say 'quaffle'. Draco had just extricated himself of his briefs and Harry of his boxers when Harry ground himself against Draco again. The skin on skin friction nearly drove Draco to the brink. "Merlin! Harry you're driving me insane!"

Harry's smirk told Draco he knew exactly what he was doing. One of Harry's hands trailed down from Draco's hip to brush across his erection. Draco stiffened and drew in a shuddering gasp. "Harry – " Draco pleaded.

Harry responded by grasping Draco's erection and began a slow pumping motion. Draco's breathing was erratic and he closed his eyes and held on tightly to Harry's biceps. Harry thrust at him again and Draco let out a strangled sound of intense pleasure. One of his hands made its way down Harry's arm and to his abdomen before grasping hold of Harry's erection the same way Harry held his. He started pumping in time to Harry's movements and both boys were moaning their pleasure.

One final thrust from Harry had Draco spurting his load across the planes of Harry's abdomen. Harry's hand continued to pump Draco though, drawing every last ounce of pleasure out of him as Draco continued pumping Harry in rough erratic movements. "Draco!" Harry yelled as his own load was spread across Draco's abdomen.

Draco slid his hand up and down a couple more times before both boys collapsed against each other. Harry was resting back against the desk, nearly sitting on top of it as his legs shook. Draco was leaning heavily against Harry, his head resting against Harry's chest while the rest of his body quivered from the high of his orgasm. Harry ran his hands up and down Draco's back, taking in the smoothness of his skin and the small bumps along his spine. Draco finally recovered a bit, his strength returning to him and he set about kissing along Harry's collarbone. "Turn around, love," he requested.

Harry did as he was bid and turned so he was facing away from Draco. Draco ran both hands up Harry's back then trailed back down using only his fingertips causing Harry to stiffen and his member started to harden again. One of Draco's hands slid lower, his fingers seeking entrance to Harry's opening. As he began to push one finger inside, Harry leaned forward into the desk. "Draco!"

"Just tell me if you want me to stop."

Harry nodded and relaxed again. Draco whispered a wand-less spell then resumed pressing his finger into the tight hole only this time there was lubrication on his hand. He pumped a couple times then added a second then a third finger. Harry was grimacing as his opening adjusted to the additional fingers. The feeling wasn't unpleasant, but it wasn't quite pleasurable either. After a minute, Draco's fingers left. "Harry, I'm going to do it now. I'll go slow okay? Just tell me if it hurts too much."

Harry nodded, heard Draco mutter the wand-less lubrication spell again, then felt something much bigger than three fingers pressing against his entrance. He gripped the desk in front of him as Draco pressed on, sliding slowly inside, giving Harry time to adjust to his width. Harry gritted his teeth at the pain and was about to tell Draco to stop when the tip of Draco's erection brushed against something inside Harry. He inhaled sharply at the pleasure the brush brought and wiggled his hips in an attempt to make Draco brush against it again. Draco moaned and wrapped both hands around Harry's hips. He pulled back; away from the pleasurable knot of nerve endings before ramming himself back in. Harry gasped as Draco hit his prostate again and a rhythm was started.

The pain of adjusting to Draco's width and length were gone as Harry's prostate was brushed against every time Draco slammed back into him. He let out a long moan of pleasure and Draco responded by wrapping one of his hands around Harry's now raging erection and began to pump again. "Oh – oh… oh Merlin, Draco!" Harry managed to gasp out.

"Just – a – little – bit – more…" Draco bit out in between thrusts.

"Faster! Please Draco!"

"Ugnh…" was Draco's only response as he drove into Harry faster.

Harry finally let out a strangled cry as he exploded into Draco's hand. Draco followed shortly after what with Harry's tight hole clamping down even more with his orgasm. Draco's vision blurred as his orgasm rocked his body. It felt like he'd been lifted up to the heavens and was floating around amongst the stars. He came back down after a minute or so and pulled out of Harry who was slumped across the desk. Harry sat back up, and turned to Draco, kissing him tenderly. "God how I love you, my ethereal lover," Harry muttered as he broke the kiss.

Draco let out a sigh and smiled. "I love you too my dark-haired temptation."

They cradled each other for a moment before performing a cleaning spell to clean themselves up before dressing again and walking out of the classroom hand in hand.

**o O o O o O o**

**A/N: **For some reason, I love writing these two. Maybe it's the impossibility of their actually having a romance or maybe it's because I just like to challenge cannon, but either way, I love writing them.

Please leave reviews! I love hearing what you have to say, and I like to know how well I'm doing. I haven't written very many steamy scenes like this before and every bit of critique helps me to improve.

Thanks for your support!


End file.
